


A Walk in the Park

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky going gaga over dogs, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: The reader is walking in the park with her dog when she meets Sam.This is for my Free Space for tumblr star-spangled-bingo  This was an abandoned WIP I started quite a while ago but never finished.  I thought what better time.  I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson/Reader, if you squint
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Kudos: 21





	A Walk in the Park

You'd been in the park for maybe thirty minutes doing a walk/jog (who were you kidding, more walk than anything else) with your dog when you distinctly heard two voices behind you call out.

“On your left,” one said followed quickly by “On your right,” by another.

As you turned to see what was going on, two beefcakes blew past you, going faster than anyone you'd ever seen move on foot. You noticed the dark-haired one glance back your way, then say something to the blonde. The blonde just nodded, and they both continued on.

You realized then that there was a third person who was now slowing from his run to walk beside you. “Sorry about them. Hope they didn't startle you too much,” he said with a smile and an eye roll.

You returned the smile and answered, “I'm grateful I always only use one earbud, otherwise I'm sure that would have scared me. They move so fast. So the on the left, on the right thing?”

“Yeah. That's them being assholes because I can't run as fast as them.”

You burst out laughing. “Sounds like great friends,” you said, smirking.

“Ah, they're not so bad.”

“Besides, you can fly, right?” you asked.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, then quickly drew together in puzzlement. You wondered if you'd spoken too quickly if he would think you were a crazy stalker or something, but instead of letting it go or giving him a chance to answer, you pressed on, as you often.

“You are Falcon, right?”

“You recognize me?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, you guys have saved millions of people. I think it's amazing.”

“Wow. Well, thanks? I guess.”

You stopped walking and turned toward him, placing a hand on his arm. “I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to. I'm just in awe. I mean you fly!” You winced as in your excitement, your voice pitched up high as you said "fly," but Sam just laughed at your enthusiasm.

“Not uncomfortable. Most people just recognize Cap, you know?”

“A shame,” you said simply, before turning your attention to your dog. He was sitting patiently, panting slightly. “Aw, baby. You need some water, boy?”

You pulled the small drawstring backpack from your shoulders and pulled out a bottle of water and a collapsible bowl. You filled the dish, then turned back to your companion.

“Sorry for my bad manners. I'm y/n.”

“Sam.”

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” you replied as the two of you shook hands. You could swear you felt a tingle run up your arm at his touch.

Just then the two super soldiers came running toward the two of you, slowing as they neared you. They stopped not even winded from their run. You couldn’t help but feel intimidated by the three of them, the fit, muscular men that they were. You felt out of shape next to them, though you had come to love your curves and plumpness, standing next to them made you feel a little frumpy honestly.

“Sorry if we scared you earlier. Uh, I’m Steve, and this is Bucky. I see you already met Sam.”

You smiled at both of them as you shook their hands and introduced yourself. “No worries. You didn’t scare me. It’s nice to meet you both.”

Your dog finished drinking her water and came to investigate the new arrivals. She was friendly and loved people so you weren’t surprised. She pressed between you and Sam nudging his hand with her nose making you laugh. Sam rubbed her head chuckling at her antics. “What’s her name?”

“Sadie,” you answered giving her a pat. She had been a constant companion since you had moved to the area. You had discovered her at the local shelter when they had an adoption day. Her sweet face had in you falling for her the moment you saw her. “She’s a Doberman collie mix. She loves people,” you told them.

Bucky stepped forward slowly crouching in front of Sadie and offering his hand for a sniff. She licked his fingers, and he laughed then reached to pet her on the head. Soon he was sitting on the ground, your dog on her back in his lap as he scratched her belly, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth.

Sam looked at Steve. “You know he’s going to beg even more now to get a dog.”

“I know,” he said with a soft smile as he looked at Bucky and Sadie.

“I know a good shelter,” you teased.

Sam laughed as Steve rolled his eyes. “I like her,” Bucky said from his spot on the ground. “She has good ideas.”

“Thanks, y/n. One minute after meeting you, and I have a feeling I’m going to be taking someone to the shelter before we go home.”

“You’re welcome,” you replied with a wide grin.

“Are you for real, Stevie?” Bucky asked as he eased Sadie off of his lap and stood up.

Steve looked your way and sighed. “Where is this shelter?”

Bucky rushed toward Steve and pressed his lips to Steve’s. You giggled and gave Steve the directions to the shelter where you had found Sadie.

Bucky grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the entrance of the park. Steve let Bucky pulled him along but turned back to address you and Sam. “I guess we’re going now. Sam, you coming?”

Sam glanced your way then answered, “Nah, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Okay. Later, buddy. Nice meeting you, Y/n.”

“Bye Steve. Bye Bucky,” you yelled after them.

You turned to Sam laughing. “I guess Bucky has wanted a dog for a while, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. He even tried to get Clint to sneak one in knowing how much Clint loves dogs, but Nat put an end to that.”

“Well, I hope he finds one. I don’t know what I would do without my Sadie now.” You reached down to pet her again.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Sam blurted out eyes going wide.

“Uh…” you were caught off guard, not expecting that.

“I’m sorry. That was out of the blue. I know we only just met. But It...I would really like to get to know you better.”

“No, I’m sorry. You just took me by surprise. I would love to go out with you, Sam.”


End file.
